


Mother of Monsters

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Broodmothers (Dragon Age), Cannibalism, Corruption, Dark Magic, Dark fic, Darkspawn, F/M, Forced Feeding, Magister Lucio, Oviposition, Rape, Red Beetles, The Taint, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Taken, captured by darkspawn, they begin the process of turning you into a broodmother for the red beetles- carriers of the plague and the taint. But in order to do so no normal darkspawn can breed you- only a emissary or a magister could provide the needed eggs. And it so happens, the corrupt Magister of Vesuvia, Lucio, happens to be there to provide for all of your needs.Darkfic AU blend of DA:I and Arcana. By request. You damn sinner.





	Mother of Monsters

Tears ran down your face as you were forced to swallow more and more of the tainted blood and raw flesh. Those who’d been corrupted by the plague, died, and now were consumed by the darkspawn. The tainted. Demons and monsters. Names varied from where you came from, where you lived, but one term was the same. Darkspawn, born of the evils of the world and manifested as living embodiments of all that was wrong in mankind.

You wept as more blood was poured into your mouth after you’d been forced to swallow that last chunk of flesh. It was coppery, thick, and dark, black like the shadows that lingered at the corners of your vision. It also had other effects. Telling, chilling, foreboding effects. It made a low heat creep into your belly, spreading down between your thighs and manifesting as slickness- arousal. The blood and corruption had begun to twist your desires to something disgusting, depraved- yet you didn’t mind it? Hate it? It felt good. It was a strange sickness you thought, that the blood that was corrupting your flesh and very soul would offer such a sweet succor as little waves of pleasure. 

As the blood slid down your throat you moaned when finally there was a pause in your feeding. The hazy image of a humanoid figure coming to stand in front of you.  
“There there.” A masculine voice crooned. “You’re doing so well. In fact, you’re doing better than the others we took. Just a little more and you’ll be ready.” Hands- calloused yet so humanlike cupped your chin and through the haze and fog in your mind you could make out some details. Red eyes encompassing white. Unlike the normal darkspawn, yet not madness filled of those afflicted by the plague. Jagged edges of red lyrium inter locking with golden messy hair and black tribelike markings down the sides of his face. Had he been human, he’d have been handsome. Then it occurred to you- he was handsome. Just… different. His gentle touch didn’t last long, more darkspawn coming a mash of the red beetles know to carry the plague fed to you next, resuming your corruption, your decent into becoming something other than human.

The next time you woke, eyes fluttering in the red haze of your drugged corruption, the humanoid figure was above you, thrusting into your aching cunt, the wet sound of sex and the scent of cum and blood in the air.  
“Hello pet.” The male crooned, grunting as you felt him move inside you. His cock was inhuman. Much thicker, longer than any normal man, and the texture was all wrong. He had bumps and grooves- a thick base that kept hitting you entrance with each wet thrust.  
“You’ve survived.” He lips, cracked and bloody pressed to your mouth- a kiss that tasted like the corrupted flesh, the black blood. “You’re nice and defiled- all that’s left is give you the eggs.” Your mind twisted. Eggs? What eggs? You blinked, a fraction of your sanity returning to you. Rumors, myths-  
Taken, corrupted, then filled with the eggs of the taint- Red beetles that would carry the plague and corruption beyond the reach of the darkspawn armies. The legendary darkspawn emissaries and Magisters able to seed hosts that would be consumed by the parasitic brood. 

You shook at the memory surfaced, but that only seemed to spur the creature fucking you on. “Yes.” He hissed. “You will be such a good broodmother. You cunt is already so wet and welcoming- you were practically born for this we’re you? If only all your kind could be so suited to breed like you are.” You blinked, the begin becoming more in focus. Dark red and black horns broke his browline, cresting into a set of twisting horns. Jagged cracks on his face pulled his skin and exposed black veins by his eyes, giving him a more terrible visage of agony- yet the jaw was sharp, cracked and dry lips still plump with life and expression. His hair was slicked back from his face, gold like sunlight he never likely saw. Eyes, white as snow, surrounded by the blood red taint of the plague, corruption. His skin was a pallid sheen, as if he was a corpse, yet his body burned hot. Here and there, black and red protrusions covered his body- as you looked down, you cried out in alarm. You own skin was much the same. Your breasts had swollen to maddening size, yet you could still make out the top of your belly- and the impression of his cock inside you.

A broodmother- a creature who could survive the birth of the beetles, and would go on to birth as many as their attending darkspawn emissaries and magisters would put inside them. You screamed in a mix of horror and pleasured delight as the creature moaned, hilting himself, cock rubbing your hyper sensitive walls and coating you in his tainted pre.  
“There we go. Your womb is ready for me. For your first session. It will hurt my pet, but you will love it in time.” He soothed you with his words like one might try with a dog, yet it failed. The hard push of his cock against your cervix had you scream as it began. The pressure then the pop. A heaviness inside you as it repeated one after another. Eggs. Dozens of eggs pushing into your once empty womb to incubate, before you would give birth to a new generation of plague carrying monstrosities. 

As your belly began to swell, you cried in pain and agony as your body was further tainted and stretched, belly distending to accommodate you newly acquired clutch of eggs. Yet… yet.

“You were made for this little pet. Little mother.” The creature crooned, lips kissing you, the taste of black blood in your mouth. Sweet, a honey nectar that made your cunt pulse- a feeling of bliss and purpose creepy upon you. His cock began to move, your body gravid with the eggs, now- Now you moved back against him, the haze returned. Instinct. You eggs, your babies needed seed. The seed of a good proper sire. A stud. Your stud- the one who’s cock was stuffing you up, fucking you and making you into a perfect broodmother.  
You mewled as he grabbed something nearby- it squirmed in his grip before you heard a sickening crunch. Fresh flesh brought to your lips you bit in, ravenous with newfound hunger. You needed flesh, to grow, to feed your babies as they would develop and hatch into grubs. Grub you’d birth so they could grow even more until they had wings- and could find others to infest and perhaps make like you. Bless like you had been. Because that’s what had happened. You’d been blessed. So lucky-  
“So lucky to be chosen. You’ll be loved my pet. Everything you want you will have.” He moaned, cock moving faster, the scent of sex and cum hitting you along with fresh blood. You happily devoured the flesh offered, and when he came back to kiss you, you accept it with enthusiasm.  
Such a good stud, a good sire for your brood.

“Ah, yes-“ He moaned, slamming in, cock making your belly bounce. “It’s time my pet. You’re ready.” The hot wave of cum filled your womb further. Your screams and howls void of pain or terror- you only felt bliss and a completion. You pussy spasming and contracting, eagerly drawing his seed into you, slathering the eggs with his tainted essence. You were bred. A clutch, your first, laid and snug inside you, your fertile womb cradling them until they were ready.  
“Oh-“ You sighed, leaning into your lover, your stud, your master, your magister.  
He glowed in gold and red light as he pulled away, cock slick with your combined juices, dripping as your pussy, so newly abused failed to keep every drop of his seed inside your cunt, a small wave of it leaving you to puddle on the floor. The loss made you cry in sorrow. All his seed, his perfect seed, wasted. You wanted it in you. Your pussy, your ass, you mouth- inside, inside, inside-  
“Shh, shh. It’s alright my pet. I have so much for you. I will have so much more.” His words soothed you, a red and fleshy claw encased in golden armor caressing your face and then your pregnant belly. 

“Master-“ You pleaded. You felt warm. So good but… so empty now. Your womb was full but you wanted more. You wanted to be filled. Always filled, always fucked.  
“Lucio- my sweet broodmother, mother of my spawn, my precious pet- I am Lucio.” He smilled and you grinned back. He was happy with you. That was good, so good.

But not as good as how it felt to have him tip you back, taking you again. You moaned his name and begged him to never stop. You’d do anything. Anything to keep him inside you, filling you with eggs, with cum, feeding you blood and flesh. Anything, so long as he never stopped.


End file.
